Leinad versus Erika
Gold Star |number = 62 |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Blaine versus John Dragos |next = The Traitor of Team Snagem}}After everything was calm once again, DJ Mary cleared her throat and said, "Well... It looks like the Conference of Gym Leaders is coming to an end! Johto wins the seventh battle! That means... each side is tied with three wins, three losses, and a draw! We will now proceed to the final match; Leinad of Mahogany Town versus Erika of the Celadon City! Whichever side wins this match will win the entire conference for their team!" Erika and Leinad both stood up at the exact same moment and made their way to the stage. Erika and Leinad both stood up to one another, smiling as they both entered the battlefield. "Nice to meet you, Leinad." Erika said, bowing as she released her first Pokemon, a Bellossom, which was a new addition to her team. "This is the final match guys." Machine said, already in contact with all of the Pokedex Holders there. "If this match goes without a hitch, it means that our culprit isn't here and we will have to look somewhere else. This match is extremely important... Do not let ANYTHING distract you from this match! Is this clear?" "Yes! Pokemon Crystal clear, Machine!" All the Pokedex Holders responded to him, as he raised an eyebrow at how they all responded as they did. "Right! So... let's watch! Let nothing deter you from this!" Hakel ordered, as they all broke communication with one another. Leinad held up his own Poke Ball and said, "It's a privilege to meet someone as yourself, Erika. Anyone who is a leader of the Kanto Gym Leaders must have amazing skill, right?" Erika chuckled at Leinad's demeanor and seemingly perfect attitude, however, she didn't let that distract her from this match. "I appreciate that very much, Leinad. However, just because you're such a nice guy doesn't mean I'll allow to win so easily!" Leinad laughed at her and said, "Looks like you can't swayed as most of my other female opponents. That's good, that means that you'll definitely be a challenge to me." Leinad tossed his Poke Ball up into the air, releasing his first Pokemon onto the field, Sneasel. "Now... tell me a little something about your fine ass." "Well..." Erika said as she closed her eyes and focused her mind onto her Bellossom. "Besides lecturing at Celadon University, I also teach the art of of traditional art of tea ceremony and archery. Oh, also flower arrangement." "That's why you're so damn sexy." Leinad said, as Erika opened her eyes and looked down at her Bellossom. "Continue, please." "To understand the art of flower arrangement the key is indifference. Deliberate change will spoil the flowers' natural beauty." Erika said as a blast of petals began to circle around Erika and her Bellossom, in a beautiful spectacle. "That's right... indifference is the key." "Petal Dance!" Bugsy and Falkner shouted from their seats. "When did she-?!" "The theory's the same for Pokemon battles. Quietly... beautifully..." Erika said as her Bellossom began dancing back and forth, blasting its petals directly at Leinad's Sneasel. "Bloom flowers, bloom!" The petals grew larger and they headed for Sneasel once again. "Sneasel, Icy Wind now!" Leinad shouted as his Pokemon jumped into the air, blowing waves of ice-cold wind at the petals, freezing the ones that came at Sneasel. However, despite being powerful enough to destroy those, more flew at Sneasel out of nowhere, throwing him into the air. More petals flew from the sky, slamming Sneasel into the ground. The attacks were relentless and the defense of the continuous petals was very well made as well. Everytime Sneasel wasn't trying to break through the defensive wall of petals, he was being thrown around by the petals that Erika's Bellossom through at him. "Petal Dance is both an attack and a defensive wall, respectively!" Falkner shouted, as Erika never even allowed Sneasel to rest whatsoever. "There's no end to this! I won't let you rest!" Erika shouted as she called out her Skiploom next to her Bellossom. "Skiploom, Stun Spore!" A blast of yellow particles shot up from Skiploom's body, paralyzing Sneasel for a few seconds. Once it was few, it was once again being chased by Petal Dance again. "Sneasel, enough running! Hit Skiploom and Bellossom with your Blizzard now!" Leinad shouted, as Sneasel was able to jump above the petals, firing a large blast of wind colder than Icy Wind down at Bellossom and Skiploom, seriously injuring the both of them. "Be careful, Erika. You might lose to me if you're careful enough..." Leinad said, smirking at her. She smiled back, as he rose an eyebrow at her. "No worries, we have devised a plan to combat this!" Erika shouted as she held her up into the air, toward the sun that was beaming through the ceiling that had been made in the last battle. "Synthesis now!" Skiploom and Bellossom absorbed an enormous amount of sunlight through their petals, giving them back their strength and health to almost full. "Sunlight is the source of the recovery technique, Synthesis! It's strongest at this time of the day! Once Bellossom starts dancing, more sunlight will be attracted! Behind this Petal Dance, I can defend, attack, and heal as much as I want to! If my Pokemon is weak against yours, then this is the only strategy!" "Hmph." Leinad said, smirking at Erika's wall of petals. "Are you so sure of yourself?" As soon as he said this, the wall of petals completely broke apart and Skiploom and Bellossom, turned into icicles, both frozen at once. "What the-?" Erika asked, surprised. "Why are my Pokemon frozen when they were already healed behind the Petal Dance?! When did you-?" Everyone in the stadium looked surprised at how quickly Leinad's battle had gone. DJ Mary, one of the more stunned watchers, shouted into her mic, "Although we didn't know what happened... What is obvious is... Erika's Pokemon can no longer battle! Leinad is the winner of this match!" "If you're wondering about what I did..." Leinad said as appeared behind Erika. "My attack was disguised by indifference... Sorry to steal your words, Erika. My apologies, Erika but... that's the end of it all. My team has won." "Oh man..." Erika said, a bit disappointed about how she didn't see all of this coming. "I guess you're right..." Erika and Leinad each shook hands, happy that they had gone against one another. "As their hand shaking signifies, the Conference has ended! We are glad that everyone had come to see this magnificent performance! We, speaking for the Pokemon association, bid you all a found farewell and we hope to see you once again!" DJ Mary shouted as everyone began to leave the stadium. Machine nodded to the other Pokedex Holders and they all nodded back to him. They all headed out to where they could all speak to one another, in private. Red joined them, still annoyed by being humiliated in front of everyone back there. "So..." Red said, a bit distanced. "You guys find out anything? Did you see anything?" "Unfortunately, no." Kusa said, chuckling nervously. "We didn't discover out anything anyone of the Gym Leaders." "Well... At least you guys can know what to expect from those other Gym Leaders. That's definitely a plus." Yellow said as Machine turned and glared into Hakel's eyes. "What, Machine?" Hakel asked, staring back at Machine. "Hakel..." Machine started to say. "I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling us. You know what I've noticed? Every single time that John Dragos does something wrong or something that we don't agree with happens to that man, you cover for him and make excuses. They're legitimate excuses, however, I don't believe you're telling us everything about your past. In fact, I highly doubt you are." "Are you accusing me of taking on a second persona for some obscure reason?" Hakel asked, as Machine and him stepped toward one another. "Cause, if you're implying that I'm actually John Dragos, get that out of your head! Cause, it's not true!" "Machine, Hakel, please..." Kusa pleaded as Hakel put his hand in front of her face. "Kusa, don't interfere." Hakel ordered as Kusa stepped away from the two of them. "Let's let Machine speak for himself. Machine, answer me... is that what you think about me?" "It's just... a speculation, Hakel." Machine said, calmly. "It didn't make any sense that when he left the stadium, you pop back up, out of nowhere making an asinine excuse to go along with it! That's why, right now, you're at the top of my list for his true identity! Or are you hiding something else from us?" "Why... would I be hiding anything you investigative jack ass?!" Hakel shouted, getting in Machine's face. "We're the Pokedex Holders and we're all friends! You, in particular, have not been acting like my friend when you're supposed to be... MY BEST FRIEND! Maybe, you're hiding something, Machine! Maybe you're really John Dragos in disguise!" "Stop being an asshole, Hakel! We all know that you're hiding something from us by that statement that you just made! By accusing me of being that pretentious asshole, John Dragos, points an even bigger finger at you, Hakel Fury!" Machine shouted, poking Hakel in the chest. "How can we trust you, if we don't know ANYTHING about you?! How the hell can we be friends if you hide your past from us!" Hakel turned away from Machine and said, "Machine... You're my BEST friend. That should be reason enough for you to and everyone else here to trust me. But I guess... you being the leader of the Pokedex Holders makes you better than everyone else! It means that you... have all the answers!" "I'm not saying that, Hakel! I'm simply stating that you tell us SOMETHING about yourself, Hakel! Stop taking everything the wrong way, you dumb ass!" Machine said as Hakel sighed and scoffed. "Hmph... I thought you were different, Machine. I really did. I had enough of your kind when I was growing up... I don't need any more bullshitters in my life right now." Hakel said, as he called out his old Pidgeot, from his times in Kanto. "I'm leaving for now. Whatever you guys need to do, is not my problem anymore." Hakel jumped on his Pidgeot and they flew away into the sunset that was resting between the horizon. Kusa raced after him and shouted, "Hakel, wait! Come back!" However, by the time her pleading got to him, he was already long gone. Kusa turned back to Machine and started to say something, however, Machine had put his hand to her face, pulling out his Pokenav because it had started buzzing once again. Machine opened it up and it showed there was a message from Professor Pine, once again and he read outloud: "Dear Machine and friends, This is Professor Pine here with a brand new mission for Machine, Kusa, Artie, and Rich. I would like you all to travel to the Orre region, north of the Johto Region. That is entirely new region where one of my friends, Professor Krane, is trying to build a lab of his own. However, he is having some problems and I would like you to travel there to help him get through it. I have also heard of two new criminal organizations that are trying to harvest over in the Orre Region by the name of Team Snagem and their cohorts, Cihper. I would like the four of you to go there to guard Krane in case something terrible happens. Hakel and Yellow will stay back for respective reasons; I must speak with Hakel and I have received word from Machine about Yellow's upcoming baby. Congratulations, you two. Anyway... please get there as soon as possible. I fear Krane may already be in trouble and... you may also want to look for some recruits for the Pokedex Holders there. Good luck. From Professor Pine" When Machine was done reading the message from Professor Pine, Machine and Yellow looked up to see everyone was staring at them with surprised faces. "You two are having a baby?" All of the Pokedex Holders beside the two in question. "Yeah... We... found out a few days ago." Machine said, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. "Yup! And we're so excited! But... it's no big deal right guys?" Yellow asked, as they both took each others hand as the smiles on the other Pokedex Holder's faces grew larger until they couldn't stop hugging Machine and Yellow in congratulations. "Okay so... I guess it's a big deal." Machine said, giving each of his friends hugs, despite it was all a bit sudden. When they finished, Machine, Kusa, Artie, and Rich waved goodbye to the others and headed off for the Orre region. Before they left, Blue asked them, "Well... Machine, what are you going to do now man? You've got laid and are having a kid... Could there be anything more exciting?" "Well no, Blue, probably not. But, because of this new mission, I have to go to this new region in hopes of bringing forth another to our side. He may cooler than even us... We have no idea. And... if we get along with him well enough, he's definitely in. But... I truly don't know what lies ahead, man. I guess I'm just going to be hopeful for the future." Machine said, just as he turned to leave. "Well... Alright then. We don't want to be in the dark forever so... what do you think we should do right now?" Green asked. Machine thought for a second and then said, "Go to Johto, Green. Blue, Red, Green, and Crystal, you shall go there to search for Gold, Silver, and Brandon as well learn a bit about the terrain. Do not stop until you find them, understand? Contact us when you find them!" "Gotcha, Machine! We will do our best!" Red shouted as they all walked away towards New Bark Town where they could take a port directly to the Orre region. They made it there in about a few hours, as a cruise ship called the S.S. Libra sat in the water, waiting for them. The four of them nodded to one another and headed onto to the boat, for the Orre region and their next adventure. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters